


Break to Feel

by Evilawyer



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen, Psychosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-29
Updated: 2010-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilawyer/pseuds/Evilawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's never been broken but, in here, he's willing to give it a try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break to Feel

Ray looks at him with a contempt that asks why he can't just buck up, take all of this as it comes and be brave.

He's never been brave. Can't start now.

Chris looks at him with an unease that asks why he can't just hold it together, take all of this as it comes and make sense.

He's never made sense. Won't start now.

Annie looks at him through sad, impatient eyes that always carry a little bit of anger over why he can't just lighten up, take all of this as it comes and be happy.

He's never been happy. Why start now?

Gene looks at him like his mirror self, the self he'd like to be but never is, and asks him why he can't stop being so fragile and broken.

He is fragile. He reminds himself of a fine crystal wine goblet packed in Styrofoam pellets. He's fragile, but he's not broken. He's never been broken. He can't be broken. He's never been unpacked.

Out there, he touches nothing and nothing touches him. In here, he feels their hands all over him.

He's never been broken but, in here, he's willing to give it a try.


End file.
